Nightmare
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: WHitefang claims being scared is for wimps, he isn't saying that when he gets the fright of his life, will Whitefang admit his scared or will he forever be trapped in his nightmare?


**"Well I still don't see the deal about one spider babe" Whitefang says while laughing at his wife who was drenched in water from falling into the bath tub after seeing a medium sized spider on her dressing table **

**"Corey, I bet your afraid of something"**

**"Me, naaa, nothing to be afraid of, besides being scared is for wimps" Whitefang says as he climbs into bed with Sophie**

**"Well everyone has a fear darling, once you discover it, don't come crying to me" Whitefang waves off his wife's comments before cuddiling up to her and going to sleep before the voices in Whitefang's head began speaking causing ****Whitefang to toss and turn that night in his bed as his mind creeped into a deep nightmare. As he awoke in his nightmare looking around and seeing a post apocalyptic world from his bedroom window**

**"Sophie, what's going on?, Sophie, BABY, WAKE UP!"**

Nightmare!  
(**Loonatics: **Now your nightmare comes to life)

**Whitefang tries to wake Sophie as he pulls back a maggot infested corpse of his wife making him back up out of his bed and open his door to find the walls coloured in blood from victims of his time as a Were-Rider sergeant as their voices echo from all over but what made him go back in horror was when he pulled back the door of Ace and Lexi's room as he spots Ace eating his wife's flesh splattering blood on the walls while Lexi's scream slowly dies as her insides are torn out by zombie Ace**

Dragged ya down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never  
Hate to twist your mind  
But God ain't on your side  
An old acquaintance severed  
Burn the world your last endeavor

**"HOLY MOTHAFUCKIN GOD" Whitefang shouts as a zombified Ace drops his dead wife who he was eating, and turns to Whitefang but is knocked backwards with a flamethrower before closing the door with the zombies inside, before moving onto the next room where he found Slam turned into a demon version of his self chopping Duck into pieces with a meat cleaver while he was still alive**

Flesh is burning  
You can smell it in the air  
Cause men like you have  
Such easy soul to steal (steal)  
So stand in line while  
They ink numbers in your head  
You're now a slave  
Until the end of time here  
Nothing stops the madness,  
Burning, haunting, yearning  
Pull the trigger

**Whitefang pulls back the trigger of his desert eagle and headshots Slam in the head splattering his brains on the floor as Whitefang picks up a chainsaw ready for the next demon**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

**Whitefang couldn't believe he had to kill his own best friends as a demon voice whispered in his ear**

**"Are you scared?"**

**"No"**

**"You should be" the demon vanishes revealing Rev (With a brutal difference)**

(**Loonatics: **While your nightmare comes to life)

**"Rev?" Whitefang attempts to hug his friend only to reel back when he finds out he has turned into a speed creeper as Rev attempts to steal Whitefang's soul with the soul kiss**

You wake up and sweat  
Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
Victim of your own creation  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
Loathing self-assassination

**"Rev, listen to me, you're being controlled" Whitefang pleads with his friend but no answer as tears sting his eyes as he sits down next to the base and cries his eyes out**

You've been lied to  
Just to rape you of your site  
And now they have the nerve  
To tell you how to feel (feel)  
So sedated as they  
Medicate your brain  
And while you slowly  
Go insane they tell ya  
"Given with the best intentions  
help you with your complications"

**"THIS ALL FAKE, IT'S JUST A DREAM, IT'S JUST A DREAM" Whitefang opens his eyes and finds more hordes of Nightmares and the only being Whitefang as never defeated**

**"YOU GOTTA BE FUCKIN KIDDIN ME" Whitefang stands up and pulls out his Death Machine (Mini-Chain gun) **

**"LET'S FUCKIN DO THIS" Whitefang loads his gun and spins it up as the nightmares walk slowly towards him**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

**Once he slaughters everyone of the horde, he turns to the creature infront of him**

**"Were-Vampire" Whitefang whispers as he pulls out Typhoon and Lightning **

**(Whitefang's new swords since his others were destroyed during his fight with Mathayus in the holotrainer)**

Fight  
Not to fail  
Not to fall  
Or you'll end up like the others  
Die  
Die again  
Drenched in sin  
With no respect for another

**"You will learn a new meaning of fear Whitefang" **

**"You take my friends, my wife and the entire city, well lady" Whitefang does a sword spin with swords "YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO PISS OFF THIS WERE-RIDER"**

Down  
Feel the fire  
Feel the hate  
Your pain is what we desire  
Lost  
Hit the wall  
Watch you crawl  
Such a replaceable liar

**Whitefang didn't know his powers were useless in his nightmares as the Were-Vampire places her dagger to his neck**

**"How would you like me to end this for you, Just admit your afraid and your powers will work again"**

**"Never"**

And I know you hear their voices  
Calling from above  
And I know they may seem real  
These signals of love  
But our life's made up of choices  
Some without appeal  
They took for granted your soul  
And it's ours now to steal

**"Very well" The Were-Vampire traps Whitefang in his worst nightmare which is Sophie being killed scaring the hell out of him but no matter how much he tried to hide it, it showed in his eyes as he closed them from showing fear infront of his enemy**

**"I'm not afraid"**

(**Loonatics: **As your nightmare comes to life)

**"Admit it, your afraid and you know it" Whitefang didn't want to see Sophie hurt so he closed his eyes in anger and silently admitted he was scared**

**"What was that Whitefang?"**

**"I SAID I'M SCARED YOU SADISTIC BASTARD, NOW LET MY FRIENDS GO BEFORE I CUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT AND FEED IT TO THE HOUNDS OF HELL"**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here, yeah  
No one to call  
Everybody to fear  
Your tragic fate is looking so clear, yeah  
Ooh, it's your fuckin' nightmare

**"COREY, COREY, WAKE UP!" Sophie shouts at her husband as he wakes up jerking violently and shaking before clutching Sophie while crying**

**"Corey, sweetheart, calm down, whats wrong" once Whitefang calmed down he told Sophie what had happened**

**"I'm Scared" the fact Whitefang admitted he was scared made Sophie smile lovingly at her husband at the fact he finally admitted under the "tough guy with a heart" image he was like everyone else, he showed fear**

**"Corey, it's normal to be scared, and I'm glad you admitted it" Whitefang smiled at his wife as he kissed her "Besides, I love you just the same, Scaredy cat or not" Sophie got up from the bed as Whitefang looked up to the ceiling as a demented voice whispered in his ear**

**"This isn't the end"**

**Whitefang jolted upright in his bed before panicking and running into the living room to laughing Loonatics**

**"Ha, ha very funny guys" Whitefang shares in the joke as he laughs too because the morale of this story is, Fear can set you free, if you dare to release it.**


End file.
